1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly to fishing reels with controlled friction drag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,644, to Griste, to provide a fishing reel with a manually operable brake control permitting free spooling and controlled braking. While the Griste reel has proven satisfactory, it is considered desirable from the viewpoint of construction and maintenance to locate the brake contiguous to its controls rather than to shift the spool for brake application.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,246, a reel is shown with controlled drag and which does not shift the spool for brake application. While my prior structure has proven to be satisfactory, it is desirable to more closely control the braking action and to provide easier access to the braking portion of the reel for maintenance, than is provided for in my prior patent.